Cannula systems are used to keep an incision in a patient's body (e.g., in the eye) from closing after the incision tool (e.g., a trocar) is removed. Other surgical instruments may then be inserted through the cannula into the patient's body after removal of the trocar. Typical surgical procedures require a cannula for each surgical instrument inserted into the body. For example, a typical procedure requires one cannula for a surgical cutting instrument, another cannula for an illumination instrument, and yet another cannula for an irrigating instrument. Multiple cannulas increase surgical complexity, clutter the surgical field, and require multiple incisions that can increase pain, infection risk and recovery time. Accordingly, a cannula system that enables fewer incisions is needed.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.